New Target: Misha
by Vicky bird
Summary: After reading Kicker's mind, Megatron plans to kidnap Misha for a hostage.
1. The Abduction Of Misha Miramond

**_New Target: Misha_**

"Lord Megatron," said Deathsaurus, "What did you see in that human boy's mind?" Megatron answered, "I saw that he has a girlfriend and I believe the she's on Jungle Planet. The girl would be an excellent hostage. Tell Leo Zak and the others to keep the Auto bots occupied while me and you head for the planet." "At once, my lord." Deathsaurus responded. So he gave the soldiers the orders to keep the Auto bots at bay. As soon as Megatron and Deathsaurus head for the warp gate, Optimus notice them and started to go after them, but Starscream blasted him in the back several times. The rest of the Auto bots tried to break through, but to no avail.

Meanwhile on Jungle Planet, Misha was outside of the Miranda 2, wondering if Kicker and the Auto bots are alright. R.C. and the Omni cons are guarding the ship; along with Inferno. Suddenly, a large, purple blast came down from the sky and setting off an explosion. "Whoa!" Exclaimed Inferno, "Where did that came from?" "Prepare to be immobilized, Auto-fools!" Deathsaurus shouted as he uses his immobilization powers on all of the Omni cons, except for R.C. and Inferno. They tried to blast him, but with no success, then Deathsaurus immobilized Inferno.

"Misha!" R.C. yelled, "Get back on the ship and call for back up now!" "What about you?" She asked. "Don't worry," she answered, "I'll handle this giant flying freak." "Okay," Misha said, "Be careful." She ran to the ship. R.C. started shooting at Deathsaurus and then finally blasted him. Deathsaurus landed on his feet and sees the Autobot aiming her gun at him. "Surrender." R.C. ordered him. "Of course…" Deathsaurus responded. When she withdrew her laser, Deathsaurus suddenly shouted, "NOT!"

With that, Deathsaurus' eyes turned fiery red and blasted R.C.. She screamed in agony and then was turned into stone. "Do you honestly think I'd surrender to an Auto bot scum like you?" Deathsaurus scoffed, "Pathetic. Lord Megatron, The Auto bot and Omni cons have been immobilized. And the girl is heading your way. Misha ran to the ship without looking back. As she heads for the entrance, Megatron flew down from the sky and lands in front of her. She gasped when he looked down on her.

"You're not going anywhere human." Megatron said to Misha, "But into my iron hands." He began to walk towards her. Misha took 3 steps back away from him. And then stumbles down on the ground on her back, while Megatron still walks towards her. Then his giant shadow was cast on her. Then, with a smirk on his face, he grabbed Misha. She screamed. Then he starts to laugh with an evil glee while holding her in his grasp. "Scream all you want my dear." He said to her, "No one can save you. Not even Optimus Prime. Deathsaurus, I have the girl. We're leaving."

"Yes sir!" Deathsaurus answered. They transformed and headed back to the warp gate; along with Misha as their prisoner. Back on Ocean Planet, the Auto Bots tried to get through, but the Decepticons have the advantage to win. "Don't stop until each Auto bot has fallen!" Leo Zak ordered. Then, Deathsaurus contacted his 1st officer telepathically. "Leo Zak, tell the troops to retreat to the Thunder Arrow." "Yes sir." Leo Zak answered telepathically. "Decepticon troops, retreat to the Thunder Arrow." "Yes sir!" They all responded, "Blast! I was enjoying it." Complained Shockblast.

The Decepticons retreated. The Autobots were damaged but still functioning. "What just happened?" Asked Prowl, "I don't know." Hot shot answered, "I thought we were done for." "Optimus sir!" Jet Fire shouted, "Are you alright?" "Yes, Jet Fire. I saw that Megatron and Deathsaurus leaving the planet. I went after them but Starscream ambushed me." Optimus said, "Hey! I see Kicker," Iron hide responded, "But he's unconscious. "Go to him, Iron hide. See if he's alright." Rodimus ordered him.

"You got it sir." Iron hide responded, then ran towards Kicker. Iron hide picked up Kicker and tries to wake him up. "Kicker! Kicker you gotta wake up. Please you got to!" Then, Kicker slowly opened his eyes and then stares at Iron hide. "What happened?" He thought while rubbing his head, "I felt like I've been hit on the head by a baseball bat." "Are you alright, Kicker?" Iron hide asked. Kicker answered, "Yeah I think so. Call me crazy, but I felt Megatron browsing through my mind." "That's weird."

"Yeah, and…" Kicker stopped and then started to realizing why Megatron was in his mind. Finally, he said, "Oh no, he must've known where the Enerjon is on Jungle Planet. We gotta stop him!" Then, Optimus commanded the Autobots, "Everyone back to Jungle Planet!" "Yes sir." The Auto bots replied and they head for their destination. When they arrived, they looked at the planet with such horror. "Oh no!" Downshift cried, "What happened here?!" "Optimus!" Cried a voice from below. It was Skyblast waving his arms for an assistance.

The Autobots landed on the surface. "Skyblast," Optimus asked, "What has happened here?" Skyblast answered, "Deathsaurus attacked and immobilized us. We were frozen for 3 hours, but we were recovered." "Why was he here?" Asked Kicker. "That's a hard question for me to answer." "But I can answer it." R.C. answered. "Deathsaurus wasn't alone. I believe Megatron was with him." "Did they steal any Enerjon?" Asked Kicker, "I don't know," R.C. answered, "I…" she pauses for a moment and then gasped, "Oh No."

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked, before she could answer, Inferno came running towards them and shouted, "Optimus!" "What is it, Inferno?" "I couldn't find Misha anywhere on this planet and I have a sick feeling that Megatron abducted her." Inferno said, "What?!" Optimus shouted, "He's not lying sir. I overheard Deathsaurus saying that Misha was headed for Megatron." R.C. responded. "Oh no I don't believe this." Hot shot said, "This was Megatron's plan all along to kidnap Misha." Jet Fire added. "So… this whole Decepticon attack on Ocean Planet was a diversion?" Iron hide asked, "Yes." Inferno answered.

When Kicker heard all of this, he screamed, "No! It can't be. This just can't be!" He let out a scream of misery as he ran straight to the forest with hot tears streaming down from his face. "Kicker! Come back." Iron hide yelled, "Let him go, Iron hide." Jet Fire informed him. Later, Kicker fell down to his knees, kept pounding his fists on the tree stump and said to himself, "Now I know why that scum bag Megatron was browsing in my brain. He must have discovered that I cared about Misha. So he kidnapped her." He stopped crying, then looks up at the sky with anger in his eyes and vowed loudly,"Hang on Misha! Wherever you are, I'll find you and bring you back safely. This I vow."


	2. Chapter 2: The Search For Misha Miramond

**New Target: Misha**

Meanwhile, the _Thunder_ _Arrow_ reached a desert planet called Scorpio. When the ship landed on the surface, The Decepticons looked around to see the planet. "Boy, this place looks deserted." Snowcat said, "You're right. There's no one here." Demolisher added. Then, out of nowhere, Hellbat flew down on the ship and welcomed them, "Welcome to Scorpio, Megatron and Deathsaurus," he said, "Dr Arckaville has been expecting you all. Come." Then he flew away with the Decepticons following. Then, they stopped at an abandoned fortress. When they landed, Dr Arckaville himself was standing by the door. "Greetings, Deathsaurus." He said in a sickly voice, "Been a long time." "Too long." Deathsaurus responded. "And you must be Megatron, a pleasure to meet you." The Doctor said to the Decepticon leader, "The pleasure is mine." He answered with a smirk. "Come inside, all of you." Arckaville said. So he and the Decepticons went inside the fortress. "Doctor," Deathsaurus asked, " How is Torque III?" "He still in the same condition these past weeks." Dr Arckaville answered, "That fool is so determine that he must be free from the prison and have an invincible body. But he can't do that unless his mind is replaced with a human's." "So, who or what is Torque III they're speaking of?" Starscream asked, " You'll find out soon enough." Leo Zak said. The Decepticons have entered Dr Arckaville's laboratory where they saw a humongous computer monitor with a pink alienated face inside of it. "Welcome, all of you." He greeted them with an eerie voice."That's Torque III?!" Shrieked Snowcat, "Yeah, he's kinda freaky in that monitor." Gulped Slog. Deathsaurus walked up to the computer and looked upon it. "Deathsaurus," Torque said, "I sensed that you have a female human hostage with you. May I see her?" "Yes". Deathsaurus answered, "Scorponok." Megatron said, "Show our computerized host the girl." Scorponok brought Misha before the computer. When Torque analysed her, his system started to calculate. Then, a voice from the computer said, "Subject Acquired. Activating Mind Transfer." Suddenly, a strange looking operating table was rising from the floor. It was made of gold and had a helmet on the top. "At last," Torque said, "I'll be free."

Back on Jungle Planet that night, Kicker was watching the Auto bots cleaning up the mess that Deathsaurus have made. Iron hide noticed him standing on the ship. "Poor Kicker," He thought to himself, "He must be desperate that he let his guard down." "Wake up, Iron hide," Jet fire informed him, "We got work to do." Iron hide shook his head and responded, "Oh, right." When the Autobots finished up the damage, Optimus came to check on the work. "Status report, Jet Fire." He said, "Every thing's almost done, sir." Jet Fire reported, "Only thing left is this damaged tree trunk." "Good." Optimus said, "When you've finished with that, I want all of you men to rest for tonight. We have a big mission tomorrow." "The-Search-And-Rescue mission, sir?" Jet Fire asked, "Correct." Optimus answered, "Yes sir," Jet Fire responded. "You all heard that, guys. Let's finish up." Optimus noticed Kicker and walked towards him. "Kicker," he said. "Are you alright?" Kicker didn't answer. Then, Optimus said, "We'll find her, Kicker. I promise we'll find her. No matter what." "Thanks a lot, Optimus." Kicker answered as he went inside the ship.

Morning came. The alarmed sounded and the Autobots woke up early and ran for the bridge of the ship. "R.C, report." Optimus ordered. "We're all good to go, sir." She answered as Kicker walked in. "Hey, Kicker. Are you ready for this?" Iron hide asked Kicker, "You bet!" Kicker said with a smile. Optimus spoke, "Alright, Autobots. Our number one priority for this mission is to find Misha and bring her back in one piece. So whatever you all do, don't give up. Understand?" "Yes sir!" The entire team responded. "Good." The Auto bot commander said, "Inferno, R.C., launch the Miranda II." With that, the ship was lifted into the sky and blasted off from the planet into space. The Miranda II was sent into space and the Autobots were ready for the mission. In space, The Autobots search around every planet in the galaxy looking for the _Decepti_c_ons a_nd Misha. They searched for days and days and found nothing. Then, they moved to the next galaxy. "Man!" Cliff jumper complained, "We searched every planet and found no trace of the Decepticons or Misha." "Don't give up that easily, Cliff jumper," Wing Saber said, "There more planets to search in this next galaxy." "Yeah yeah, you're right!" Cliff jumper said. When the ship enters the galaxy, R.C. looks at Kicker and said, "Don't worry, Kicker, I 'm sure we'll find Misha. Just keep your hopes up." Kicker answered, "Thank you, R.C.."

Then an alarm sounded, "Optimus, sir. I'm getting a Decepticons reading on one of the pl_anets_." R.C. said. "Which one?" He asked. "I don't know, but I think it's that desert planet right there next to the lava planet." She said. "That planet is called Scorpio," Jet Fire said when he analyzed the planet "And look what's on the surface." The main monitor opened, "That's the _Thunder_ _Arrow_!" P_rowl _shouted, "Then that means that the Decepticons are on planet." Land Mine added. "Alright, head for the planet, stat. Optimus ordered. The Miranda II _heads for S_corpio. "So, they've come to rescue the girl, have they?" Torque III said, "Good. Soon their fate will be sealed." The ship landed on the surface of the planet. All of the Autobots got out of the ship to see the planet and the planet "Okay, men," Optimus ordered, "Let's find Misha and bring her home." "Yes, sir!" The Search begins.


End file.
